


Late Night Conversations

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Episode: s07e22 Requiem, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-17
Updated: 2003-11-17
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder comforts Scully after a nightmare.





	Late Night Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Late Night Conversations

## Late Night Conversations 

### by Erin Blair

> TITLE: Late Night Conversations  
>  AUTHOR: Erin M. Blair  
>  CLASSIFICATION/CATEGORY:SRA--Story, Romance, Angst CONTENT: Mulder/Scully Romance  
>  RATING: PG-13 to slight R.  
>  DISTRIBUTION/ARCHIVE STATEMENT: OK to Gossamer, After the Fact, Beyond the Sea, Ephemeral, etc. AWARD ELIGIBILITY: Spookys 2004  
>  SPOILERS: Requiem, Pilot, etc.  
>  SETTING: Season One. Yes, you read that right. DATE: First draft: October 19, 2003. Second draft: November 1, 2003. Final draft: November 6, 2003. ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: Thanks to Jen for beta reading this story.  
>  DISCLAIMER: Mulder and Scully belong to each other and to Chris Carter.   
>  SUMMARY: Mulder comforts Scully after  
>  a nightmare. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Late Night Conversations  
> Written by: Erin M. Blair
> 
> * * *
> 
> I was turning over on my side to   
>  sleep in a better position when the   
>  phone rang. It kept ringing and  
>  ringing before I picked it up. "Mulder." 
> 
> It was Scully. 
> 
> Her voice was lined with worry. I wondered why she called me. "Mulder, it's me." 
> 
> I looked over at my watch on the coffee table. "Scully, what's wrong? It's almost three o'clock in the morning." 
> 
> "I had a nightmare. I couldn't sleep. I thought I'd call to talk to you," said Scully. 
> 
> I smiled to myself. I was glad she called me because I had been thinking about her all night. She always invaded my dreams and she  
>  helped slay the demons that continued to haunt me. "So I can make you feel better?" 
> 
> "I want you to reassure me that it won't ever happen," said Scully. 
> 
> I was now fully awake and sitting   
>  up on the sofa. "What will happen?" 
> 
> Her voice was full of despair as she relayed her dream to me. "I dreamt that I was looking for you, that you were abducted and I couldn't  
>  find you!" 
> 
> I sighed. I had no idea she dreamed about me being taken away from her. "That's not going to happen, Scully. Besides, I have you. You will protect me." 
> 
> "What happens if I can't, Mulder?" 
> 
> "I'm not going to be abducted. It was just a dream -- a very horrible dream. I'm here, talking to you, Scully." I paused for a moment. "Besides, you don't even believe in aliens. You told me that many times." 
> 
> "I know," said Scully. "I know I can't grasp what I dreamed, but it felt so real. In the dream, I was pregnant with our child..." 
> 
> "What? Can you repeat that, Scully?" 
> 
> "I was pregnant with our child, Mulder." 
> 
> "We haven't kissed yet," I said. Scully's dream was getting stranger and   
>  stranger by each passing minute. We   
>  hadn't even spoken our desire for each other. I had known I was in love with Scully ever since she walked into the basement office. 
> 
> Did she love me? I wasn't sure. Sometimes she gave me a few hints here and there about her feelings for me. Unfortunately, she hid behind her emotions frequently. She did, from time to time, give me a smile that lit up her features. I always had a feeling that she liked me. 
> 
> I knew we flirted with each other, which I truly enjoyed. My love for her was eternal, growing through every passing moment in our lives. "Scully, do you love me?" 
> 
> "Yes, I do," admitted Scully. "Do you want me to come over?" 
> 
> "Sure," I told her. "Maybe I could keep your dreams from ever happening...well, except for the pregnancy part?" 
> 
> "Mulder, are you sure?" 
> 
> "I'm positive, Scully. I have always   
>  dreamed of this moment. Always." 
> 
> * * *
> 
> She came over, like a dream, to be with me. We went to the bedroom, away from   
>  the sofa. Our lips reached for each other's and then we touched to form the most   
>  tender kiss that I had ever had. 
> 
> Our clothes came off, one by one, our  
>  bodies became naked. "I love you," I   
>  murmured into Scully's red-gold hair.   
>  "I can't live without you." I caressed her lips, her face, and kissed the nape of her neck. She was so beautiful, like an angel who came to me in the early morning   
>  hours. 
> 
> I hoped it wasn't a dream. I had  
>  dreamed about our lovemaking for so  
>  long that I needed to convince myself  
>  it was real. Making love to her was so special that I had to pinch   
>  myself to make certain it was real. 
> 
> I wanted to kiss her, to reassure her  
>  that I would always be with her no matter what. 
> 
> I entered her with all the passion that I could muster. She fit like a glove, like a beautiful dream, like we were meant  
>  to be together. When she had the orgasm, the ride was full of passion and joy. I couldn't describe it. It was like we had been making love forever. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Afterwards, my body snuggled next  
>  to hers. I stroked her red-gold hair  
>  and gazed into her blue eyes. My  
>  lips touched hers to form a kiss. "Good morning," I told her in a low voice. 
> 
> "Good morning to you, too. How did you  
>  sleep?" 
> 
> "No nightmares, Scully. You chased them away," I said as I pushed back a strand of her lustrous auburn hair away from her eyes. 
> 
> "I'm glad," mumured Scully. "I'm glad  
>  I could be of help." 
> 
> "You must certainly were," I said. I   
>  remembered she was the one who had  
>  the nightmares last night. "How about  
>  you?" 
> 
> "You chased them away, Mulder. You  
>  don't know how much being with you  
>  meant to me," she said. Her lips  
>  settled into a dreamy smile. 
> 
> "I think I do know," I said. "You   
>  are everything to me, Scully." 
> 
> "And you're everything to me,  
>  Mulder. Don't ever forget that." 
> 
> "I would never forget," I told   
>  her. I paused with emphasis.  
>  "Never." 
> 
>   * the end -- 
> 

> 
> Feedback: Much appreciated --   
>  thanks. Send to: 
> 
> Author's Notes: While   
>  writing my first smut story, I had  
>  an idea for this story. I decided to put the smut story on the backburner to   
>  work on this one. I'm glad that I did. 
> 
> I thought it would be an interesting  
>  concept to place this story in Season  
>  One before Mulder and Scully were  
>  abducted separately.   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Erin Blair


End file.
